<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bass Player Wanted by Negitive_one</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27275311">Bass Player Wanted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Negitive_one/pseuds/Negitive_one'>Negitive_one</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Everyone Is Alive, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pansexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Suicidal Thoughts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:26:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27275311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Negitive_one/pseuds/Negitive_one</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Julie and the Phantoms need a bass player by the Halloween bash. Luke reluctantly makes a bet with Carrie that he may or may not regret. The only problem is that he has to turn the new kid into the coolest boy in school, and he only has two weeks. </p><p>Luke/Reggie Centric</p><p>Warning child abuse</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I apologize for any spelling mistakes. Not betaed and I'm dyslexic. 😜</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>During lunch break Luke, Julie and Alex were all crowding the school's bulletin board. This board was where the whole school got all their important information, as it was full of posters for talent shows, school trips, holidays and wanted posters. At the center of the mess was Julie and the Phantoms large black lettered poster that expressed: BASS PLAYER WANTED. </p><p>Julie was the first to break the silence. "It's been three weeks. We aren't going to find someone in time for the Halloween bash to replace Jared." </p><p>Alex sighed and looked down at his feet. Luke knew that the bash was most important to Alex, as talent scouts were coming to watch him play for a potential scholarship to colleges. After his parents kicked him out for being gay Alex moved into Julie's garage/studio. Being a 17 year old high school student without a job, ment that he couldn't afford to pay to go to college. </p><p>"No we can't give up now we still have three more weeks. We just need to-" Luke's pep talk was cut off by the shrill high pitch voice he was trying desperately to avoid all day. "Heyyyy Lukey-poo!" </p><p>Luke looked at his two best friends to see equally annoyed reactions on Alex and Julie. Luke knew based on their faces that they were almost as irritated as him. He rolled his eyes and slowly turned around to face the thorn in his spine. </p><p>Once he turned he saw her dressed head to toe in a pink sparkly glitter jumpsuit. Without any emotions Luke responded "Hello Carrie."</p><p>Carrie started to twirl her hair between her fingers. "I have decided that you are going to be my date to the Halloween bash on Saturday night. So I am going to need you to pick me up at my house at 6pm." </p><p>Julie scoffed at her. "Seriously Carrie?" </p><p>Luke looked at her dumbfounded. "No. Never in a million years, actually the only way I would go out with you would be if I was dead." </p><p>She rolled her eyes. "Well how about we make a bet then? If I win I get what I want and if you win you get what you want."</p><p>Luke laughed in response. "What could I possibly want for you?" </p><p>She smiled wickedly and reached out to grab his chin. "Oh Luke honey this is not what you want, this is about what you need." She stressed the word need. </p><p>All three band members looked at Carrie with confusion. Alex was the one to speak up. "Fine we will play. What could Luke ever want from you?" </p><p>Carrie tilted her and giggled at Alex, as she pointed at their wanted poster. "The bet I want to make with you will be explained after I state the stakes that are on the table. If I win you have to go to the Halloween bash with me, but if I lose I will get you a bass player in time for the dance." </p><p>Luke's jaw dropped. For one Carrie was right, this was exactly about what he needed. "What are the terms of the bet?" </p><p>Carrie stepped closer to him, looking eerily like a cat that has caught a mouse. "You have to make the make the new kid, Renold or whatever-" </p><p>Alex corrected her. "You mean Reginald, right?" </p><p>She turned, rolled her eyes at Alex as she snapped. "Does it really matter?" Then she quickly flipped back to face Luke with her fake smile and continued on. "As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, you have to make that new kid cool and adored by all. I will give you exactly two weeks starting today to complete the task. If you succeed this will grant you one week to teach my daddies professional bassist your songs by the dance." </p><p>Luke didn't respond right away, as he was completely caught off guard by this offer. When he did speak he was hesitant. He didn't want to regret his final decision. "Umm just give me one second to talk about it with my band." </p><p>She seemed unamused by his answer, however she waved him off as if to say 'go ahead'. Luke turned around and placed a hand on both Alex's and Julie's shoulder. He shuffled them both over and out of Carrie's ear shot to discuss the possible future of their band. </p><p>The three members huddled together, Luke was the first to ask. "What should I do?" </p><p>Julie looked stressed. "I think you should take it, like honestly how hard could it be to make some random guy cool." Then she paused to think. "Who even is Ronald anyway?" </p><p>Alex responded. "His name is Reginald and he's in my biology class. He seems pretty nice, but I've only talked to him like two times since he got here." </p><p>Julie quickly asked. "Well is he hot? What do you know about him? Do you think we could make him cool?" </p><p>Alex blushed at her questions. "Well umm he's kinda cute... I guess. He doesn't have that great style, because he never wears anything that matches, isn't torn or property fits him and shaggy untamed hair." </p><p>Luke seriously considered their situation, and whether or not they could possibly win this bet. "That could be easy to deal with, we could loan him an outfit or two and Flynn can give him a hair cut. What else do you know about him?" </p><p>Alex sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "I don't know guys he's only really asked to borrow a pencil and stuff about homework. It's not like we are friends or anything." </p><p>Their conversation was interrupted for the second time that day from Carrie yelling out. "I'm waiting." </p><p>Julie rolled her eyes and said "I think we should risk it." </p><p>Luke laughed. "Yeah, of course you do, because you have nothing to risk." </p><p>Julie frowned at him. "Luke if you can't do this for the band or even for Alex,... maybe you're not as true of a friend I thought you were." </p><p>Alex tried to defend Luke. "Julie that's not fair we can't-"</p><p>"I'll do it." Luke interrupted him. </p><p>Both Alex and Julie turned and said "What!" as they looked at him in shock. </p><p>Luke felt cornered and defeated. Julie was right this isn't just about him. This is about the band and more importantly Alex's future. "I'll do it." </p><p>Alex pulled him into a hug. "Thanks man." Luke smiled and nodded. The three walked back to Carrie. </p><p>Carrie was leaning against the wall pretending to yawn and look at her fake nails. Luke spoke up to obtain her attention. "We want to make this bet." </p><p>She jumped off of the wall in excitement. "Excellent!" She held out her hand and he reluctantly accepted. "Two weeks from now you'll be mine." </p><p>"Orrrrr I'll have a temporary bassist for the Halloween bash." He retorted. </p><p>Once they let go and Carrie strutted away with a big smile on her face. </p><p>Luke spun around to see teo unsure looks on his friends faces. "Well, well guy and gal, let's go find us a Mr. Reginald."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm also warning you guys that I'm going to change, in filter chapter, little things like who wrote what songs and such. Just to suit my story 😉 don't get too upset with me. </p><p>I'm going to start the next one today I hope to have it out at the latest tomorrow of the next day. Sorry I write so slow guys.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The three start heading to the cafe in hopes that Reginald would be there. One they reach the opening to the cafeteria, Luke turns to Alex. "Well you're going to have to point him out, because Julie and I have no idea what he looks like." </p><p>Alex nods, but is only partly paying attention to his friend. Alex is clearly looking around the cafe for any sign of their target. Then Alex spotted him. "There he is, at the back." Alex started walking in the direction that he previously pointed in. </p><p>in the direction he pointed there was a swarm of tables and were overflowing with people. Julie and Luke looked at each other as if to ask  'do you know who or where he is talking about?'. They both shrugged and chased after Alex. </p><p>Alex walked all the way to the very far back wall. Once Luke was in eyesight he saw a boy with a dark brown shaggy mop of hair was seated all alone. He had his down and his hair was covering his face, so Luke couldn't see what he looked like. The boy was wearing a brown shirt that looked a size too small and had a big hole in the sleeve. Luke wondered why his mom let him leave the house with that on.  </p><p>However, Luke's train of thought was interrupted by Alex clearing his throat. "Ahem, umm hey Reginald." </p><p>The boy quickly looked up with wide eyes in surprise as if he was shocked why anyone would ever talk to him. Luke took in the other boy's appearance, and the first thing he noticed was a large purple bruise on his right eye, it extended from his lower eyebrow to just under the cheekbone. The bruise looked alarmingly fresh, it was likely from yesterday or today. Luke was instantly annoyed, he actively stopped himself from rolling his eyes. Luke thought to himself 'great now we have to get the bullies who are kicking his ass to change their mind about Reginald'. </p><p>Luke then took in the rest of the other boy's features, he had bright green eyes that Luke could see someone falling for. He also had very pale skin and admittedly a nice face. Instantly Luke thought it wouldn't be hard to make this boy cool with a quick makeover. They could even get someone to fake date him to make Reginald seem more desirable. But Luke was getting a head of himself, today is just the introduction. </p><p>The green eyed boy replied to Alex, with an unsure look upon his face. "Oh hey Alex. What's up?" It was understandable why Reginald was confused that the other students were talking to him, as Alex did mention that he only spoke to him twice. </p><p>Alex blushed and tried to studder out a response. "Well umm... I was... I mean like we were... Ugh." Alex instantly regretted not planning out what he was going to say. He didn't deal with pressure well. </p><p>Julie quickly realizing that Alex wasn't going to be able to lie stepped forward to help her friend out. "Alex told us you are in his bio class and you are fairly new. We get that it's hard to move to a new place in the middle of the school year. So basically we wanted to come over and introduce ourselves, that way maybe you could have an easier time making new friends. " She held out her hand for him to shake. "I'm Julie." </p><p>Reginald smiled at her in response and accepted her hand. "I'm Reginald, but I like to go by Reggie." </p><p>Julie smiled brightly. "Reggie eh? I like that. Okay Reggie so do you want some company for lunch experience today?" </p><p>Reggie was grinning ear to ear as he nodded, and Luke couldn't help but smile too. Luke then took notice that both Alex and Julie couldn't help grin too, it was as if this boy's happiness was infectious.</p><p>Julie and Alex walked over to the other side of the table and took their seats. Luke took the available one to the left of Reggie and across from Alex. Luke then turned to Reggie with his hand held out. "Hey man I'm Luke."</p><p>Reggie looked completely frozen still with his jaw slightly open for a couple of seconds. However, he managed to break the trance that he was under, because he connected his hand with Luke's. "Umm... Hi." Luke couldn't help but notice that Reggie sounded almost out of breath and had a slight blush dusting his cheeks. </p><p>What Luke did miss was the knowing look Julie and Alex gave each other. </p><p>Once the boy's hands had separated and everyone was either already eating their lunch or they were pulling their lunch bags out of their backpacks, Julie spoke up. "So Reggie what do you like to do for fun." </p><p>Reggie looked surprised at the question, as if no one had ever thought of asking him this before. "Oh!?... Well I don't actually do anything for fun." </p><p>All three bandmates looked confused, what teenager doesn't do anything for fun. Alex questioned him some more. "You don't do anything in your free time? Like watching tv, listening to music, playing sports, you have no hobbies? " </p><p>Reggie looked down at his food in his hand with a sever intensity, as if this was a distraction to him. "No not really. I get a lot of homework that I have to do, but if I'm not doing that I am working my part time job at Staples." Then Reggie smiled slightly and teased Alex. "Plus does it look like I'm good at sports?" </p><p>Alex chuckled and shrugged while leaning back in his chair. "I guess not." </p><p>Julie wasn't going to be swayed by the joke held onto the seriousness of the topic. "That seriously sucks Reggie. If you ever get more free time you could spend it with us." Julie had a sad caring look on her face. </p><p>"Thanks Julie." Reggie quickly changed the subject by asking them. "What do you guys like to do?" </p><p>All three of them shared knowing grins. Luke patted Reggie on the shoulder and pulled him in closer as he said. "Well my dear new friend," Luke brought his hand up pointed between him, Alex and Julie as he said "we are actually in a band called Julie and the Phantoms, and we are going to be legends." </p><p>Reggie eyes widened. "Really?" </p><p>Alex smiled. "Yes to the band part, but we are still working on the legends part. Luke sometimes is a little more dramatic than us."  </p><p>Julie teased. "Sometimes?" </p><p>Luke scoffed and turned to Reggie. "Ignore them. Dude there is this Halloween bash that we are going to play. It's going to be epic. It's going to change everything for us. One we win and get a-" Alex coughed really loud and gained Luke's attention. Alex gave Luke a look that told him to stop. Luke's face went red and he just shut up. </p><p>Julie tried to change the subject from Luke's small slip up, without trying to look more suspicious than they already had. "Yes we are a band. I am the lead female singer and play piano. Alex here" she pointed to Alex and he ran his hands in front of his body to show himself off. "is our very talented drummer and back up vocals. And last but now least is our guitarist and our male lead singer Luke." Reggie turned his head to see Luke chin resting on his fists, looking up at the ceiling and continuously blinking. Reggie assumed he was going for an innocent boy look, but only knowing Luke for this short time Reggie knew Luke could never be innocent. That was okay for Reggie, because he alway did like a bad boy.</p><p>Reggie was about to speak, but Julie kept talking. "We actually should also have a bass player, however our bandmate quit on us. So we are in the market for a new member." Reggie's heart was racing as he was wondering to himself, did they know? Is this why they are here? </p><p>Luke nodded. "Yes, so if you know of anyone who can shred the bass please let us know asap. We are trying to teach our manager, but she's trash." He felt like he couldn't breathe. He wanted to get up and throw up. </p><p>Alex shook his head. "dude come on she's trying her best." Breath Reggie in and out. </p><p>Luke rolled his eyes. "Whatever she should just stick to managing and rapping, because she's badass at both." Reggie calmed down a little, he felt like they had forgotten they asked him about bass. But he still felt a nagging feeling that they knew. </p><p>Julie rolled her eyes. "Please ignore Luke he's just being petty, because he wants everything to be perfect and we try to tell him the real world doesn't work like that." Luke dramatically sighed and fake Reggie smiled at him as he was still stressed out. </p><p>Julie realized that Alex's question was ignored and she too wanted to know the answer. "You didn't answer Alex's question Reggie. Do you know someone who plays bass?" Reggie felt bile build up in his throat. And he kept telling himself over and over 'lie'. </p><p>Reggie froze for the second time at the table. Then he finally seemed to regain his composter. "Umm.. no I don't. Sorry I wish I could help you, but I know nothing about music." He felt the lie come out of his mouth like glass. It hurt to lie to his new friends that he's only known for a few minutes, but he couldn't tell them the truth. No he could never do that the truth was so much worse. </p><p>Julie shrugged. "Well it doesn't hurt to ask." Then they all started to eat their lunch and warned Reggie about the teachers to try to avoid.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you guys have any ideas on things you want to see in the story I'm open to suggestions 🙂.</p><p>Would you guys rather wait longer amount of days for longer chapters or shorter time for shorter chapters?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning this chapter gets kinda dark at the end.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After lunch there were only two periods left of the end of the school day. The band agreed that they would ditch the rest of the day to discuss what they wanted to do with Reggie. It took the most convincing for Julie, as she insisted that her dad would find out and inevitably ground her. But, the boys begged and pleaded until inevitably gave in. Now they were walking on their way towards Julie's studio. "Fine! But, I think we should tell Flynn too, just because she's involved as much as us. We can't leave her in the dark about something this serious." </p><p>Alex nodded. "I agree, also can we please tell Willie too. Only, because I don't think I can lie to him about this. I know I am already very anxious, and he will know. Once he knows he'll pull it outta me." </p><p>Luke sighed."Okay text Flynn and Willie to meet us at Julie's garage. That way we can tell them the plan together." </p><p>Alex and Julie pulled out their phones and started sending texts. Julie was the first to receive one back. "Flynn said 'Sure thing Miss. Not so flying solo." Luke and Alex smiled at the reference to their song Julie wrote about Flynn. </p><p>Alex's phone dinged and he checked for a response. "Was it Willie?" Luke asked. </p><p>Alex frowned. "Nope, it's just an email for a buy one get one Booster Juice."</p><p>Luke grinned. "Oh dude, let's go."</p><p>Alex looked like he was about to agree when Julie interrupted. "Boys focus. We can get Booster Juice any other day. Today we are on Reggie duty." </p><p>Luke dramatically fell to the ground. "But Julllliiieeee!!!! I can't make it further if I don't have an energy Juice." Then they heard Alex's phone ding again. Luke quickly jumped back up and looked towards Alex's phone.</p><p>Alex smiled and excitedly informed them. "It's Willie he said 'He'll meet us there.'" </p><p>Julie shoved Alex's shoulder in a teasing manner. "Come on what did he really send?" </p><p>Luke smiled knowingly, it was pretty known that Willie was quite affectionate. Alex blushed and tried to ignore her as she pleaded. "Come on tell us." </p><p>"Alright, but you guys can't laugh. Okay?" Alex pulled his phone back out of his fanny pack. </p><p>Luke was already giggling. "No promises." </p><p>Alex rolled his eyes and read the text message out loud. "Sure babe, I'll tell the teacher I'm love sick missing you and I need to go home." Then Alex paused to take a breath before he continued. "Maybe I just need some vitamin D to feel better." </p><p>Julie's jaw dropped. "Oh my god. That's so hot Alex." </p><p>Luke nodded. "Yeah man. Are you sure you wanna come to the band meeting?" </p><p>Alex shook his head, he prayed they'd stop embarrassing them. "Yeah it's fine. Let's just hurry up, I wanna get some practice in before they get there." </p><p>Luke smiled wickedly. "Yeah sure you do. I bet you're just all pent up and wanna unleash some energy." </p><p>____</p><p>Julie and the boys were practicing Bright when Flynn and Willie came into the studio. Flynn announced her presence by saying, "Hey boys and gal!" as she looked between Luke and Alex then Julie. When they heard Flynn speak they stopped playing. </p><p>Alex got up from his stoll and walked over to his boyfriend to give him a hug and quick peck on the cheek. Everyone knows Alex is a little shy when it comes to public displays of affection. If Willie had it his way he would have Alex in his lap twenty-four/seven. Willie wrapped an arm around Alex's hip and pulled him in closer. "So what's this emergency meeting called for?"</p><p>Luke frowned and looked down in shame. He regretted already having to tell them the news, he was hoping for some fun first. "Well umm… we kinda offered with a bet by Carrie." </p><p>Flynn's eyes are now wide open, Carrie was always bad news. "No, please tell me that didn't happen?" </p><p>Julie nods. "Yes it did, and not a very nice one either." </p><p>Luke interrupted her. "Julie it's okay. Let me tell them." Luke took a deep breath. "Carrie told me she will hook us up with her dad's bassist just in time for the Halloween bash."</p><p>Willie looked between Alex and Luke. He felt like he wasn't getting all the information. Then when he turned and saw the worried looks on his boyfriend and friends faces, his gut told him he was correct. "Buuuuuttt?" </p><p>"But we have to make the new kid Reggie the most popular boy in school in just two weeks." Luke finally admitted. </p><p>Flynn looked shocked. Flynn was the first to speak. "Did you take that bet?." All three band members nodded yes. "Oh my... Guys that's horrible. Why would you do that? I was going to be your sub bass player." </p><p>Alex looked at Willie, but his boyfriend's expression was unreadable. Alex was starting to worry that this would put a wedge into their relationship. </p><p>Luke tried to reason with his friends. "We had to. I'm sorry Flynn, but the bass. It's just... It isn't your strong suit." </p><p>"Hey" Flynn called out and felt a little offended. She had been practicing for a while. She knew that she wasn't great, but it still hurt. </p><p>Julie came over and hugged her. "I'm sorry boo, but you know he's right. You're a way better DJ and a rapper extraordinaire." Julie tried to attempt to cheer her up. </p><p>Flynn seemed slightly satisfied with Julie's obvious sucking up, and Flynn playfully accepted the sorta complement offered. "Okay well, one I'm an amazing DJ and two…" Flynn changed her demeanor to a more serious tone. "do you think you guys seriously think you can win this bet?" </p><p>"We have to at least try. Not just for the band, but for Alex too. His scholarships depend on night. Plus we just met Reggie today and he seems really nice. Also he is fairly good looking, so girls will hopefully like him." Luke sounded desperate. </p><p>Julie nodded in agreement. "He's really cute, I would describe him as a human golden retriever." </p><p>For the first time since Willie heard the news he spoke. "Yeah Reggie rocks. He's actually my only friend in English class. Honestly guys… I don't know if I can lie to him. What if he finds out what we are doing. It would probably crush him." Willie sounded really sincere. </p><p>Alex turned to his boyfriend. "Babe we aren't going to tell him. He doesn't need to know. Plus we are giving him popularity, what teenager doesn't want that?" </p><p>Willie looked at Alex with disbelief. "Do you want that?" </p><p>Alex didn't respond, so Julie did for him. "Luke and I really want this band to be successful. Not only that, but your boyfriend can't afford to go to college now. He picked you over his future and family, now it's your turn to let him pick his future over a small friendship you made a few days ago." </p><p>Willie sighed "You guys are right, sorry Alex. I'm just worried that Reggie will find out and get hurt." </p><p>Luke looked at him understanding where Willie was coming from. He's only known Reggie less than a day and he doesn't want to hurt him either. He'll if anyone touched a hair on his pretty head he'd probably punch them in the face. "No one here is going to tell him, so we are safe." </p><p>Willie shook his head. "Sure we won't say anything, but I wouldn't put it past Carrie to spill the beans and embarrass him." </p><p>They all looked worried at his statement. Julie however wasn't one known for backing down from a fight. "Well I guess that's just a risk we are willing to take." </p><p>______</p><p>After school Reggie went straight home. He didn't have work today, so he had tons of time to do his chores before his dad got home. He came home and took his backpack to his room. He vacuumed and mopped the whole downstairs. Better he was done he cleaned the bathrooms, he did the dishes and laundry. </p><p>As he was cleaning the house his mind drifted off to his new friends. Alex was so kind, but he already kinda knew from their little interactions in biology. Julie was really cool and sweet. And then there was Luke, just thinking of Luke made the butterflies in his stomach flip. Sure Reggie barely knows him, but he is just so cute, and that damn smile.</p><p>Reggie knew he was bi for a a couple years now, he started to notice that not just the girls were cute, but some boys were too. He has never told anyone, because he's never been close enough to trust someone to tell them.  </p><p>Now though Reggie is crushing on the cute rock band boy at his new school. Reggie can't obtain someone like Luke. He was dumb and useless Luke would never want him.  </p><p>Reggie then realized that time had gotten away from him in his day dreaming. He quickly looked at the clock and saw that his dad was going to be home in just a few minutes, so he quickly put out a cold beer on the couch end table and changed the channel to his dad's hockey game. </p><p>Reggie was now standing in the kitchen hurrying to start dinner when he heard the door open. Reggie's heart was racing and he was praying that his dad had a good day at work. </p><p>Reggie had a pot of water almost to boil on the stove top when he grabbed the bag of macaroni. Reggie then herd his dad yell out to him. "Where yea at boy?!"</p><p>Reggie instantly felt sick. He knew his dad knew where he was, but this is what he did. His dad would make Reggie think he just wanted to talk, but then--. Reggie couldn't even finish the thought. "I'm in the kitchen dad." </p><p>Reggie was facing the counter and the bag of macaroni in his hands. Reggie was so nervous he was shaking the bag in his hands. Reggie tried his best to calm himself down, he knew it would be ten times worse if he showed fear. </p><p>His dad walked in and Reggie could hear him chugging the beer Reggie left out for him. Then is dad slammed the empty can on the counter. "What the fuck did you call me." </p><p>Reggies eyes widened. How could he make such a stupid mistake. He was so dumb. Reggie turned around he cried out "I'm sorry sir, I am so sorry. I will never make that mistake again." </p><p>As he said the word 'again' he felt his dad's knee go straight for his gut. The air was instantly knocked out of Reggie. His dad pulled at his son's hair and brought Reggie's ear close to his mouth to yell in Reggie's ear. "You better be you fucking piece of shit. I wish you were never born." </p><p>His dad then turned to look at the boiling water. He grabbed Reggie's forearm and pulled his hand close to the water and threatened him. "Are you going to learn to behave? Or will I have to make sure you never use your hand again?" </p><p>Reggie was holding back tears. He knew his dad wouldn't think twice about putting his hand in the water. "I promise sir. I'll behave. Just please don't." </p><p>His dad scoffed and pushed his hand closer, but still not in the water. Reggie let out a small whimper. "God you're so weak. I should just do it. I'd be doing me and the world a favor. You'd never play shitty bass ever again. Repeat after me. You're nothing." </p><p>Reggie knew from experience that 'you're' was supposed to be changed to 'I'm'. That lesson didn't take long to learn once it was beaten into him. "I'm nothing." </p><p>His dad continued. "You're dumb and weak." </p><p>"I'm dumb and weak." </p><p>"You're horrible at music and you'll never play again." </p><p>"I'm horrible at music and" Reggie sniffed. " And I'll never play again." </p><p>"Good." He pulled Reggie and threw him to the ground. Then his dad stood over him as he said. "I am so fucking good to you. You don't deserve how good I treat you. Anyone else would kill you for being such a fuck up. Now hurry up and make dinner before your mother gets home. Don't you dare trying to telling your mother about this, she doesn't give a shit about you. She agrees with me that you deserve this." </p><p>His dad kicked him one last time in the stomach. Then he went into the fridge for another beer and sat on the couch to watch his hockey game. </p><p>Reggie got up and finished dinner just before his mom got him. She could tell by just the look on Reggie's face she knew her husband and son had had an argument again. </p><p>After dinner and when her husband was out of ear shot she told Reggie. "Honey you have to listen to your father. He knows what's best." </p><p>Reggie had tears in his eyes. He never told his mom that his dad hit him. He was too scared that his dad was right, that she did think he deserved this. Or worse she would tell his dad and then he would really end up dead. So Reggie just nodded in agreement. </p><p>She smiled and turned to see if her husband was listening. When she realized he wasn't she small sweet tea whispered. "Are you doing music in secret?" Reggie thought that she almost sounded hopeful. </p><p>Reggie was wide eyed. "No. Never mom. I would never defy dad's rules." </p><p>She frowned and then faked a smile. "Okay sweetie." She placed a gentle kiss on his cheek and sent him upstairs to his room. </p><p>Once upstairs Reggie lifted his shirt to see the new marks on his stomach and chest. There were pinks, and deep purples, blues, yellows and greens. All different stages of healing. Reggie hated how ugly it made his skin look. </p><p>Reggie felt the tears run down his face, but he didn't care anymore. He didn't know how much longer he could take this, he wanted it all to end.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So sorry for the late chapter. I was so busy this week. I decided to make it up to you guys with a longer chapter. Also I know I said I was thinking 10-15 chapters I was wrong. I'm probably going to end up close to 30 🤦♀️ it's the longest fic I've ever written so if you guys notice mistakes please point them out and I'll fix them. I hope you enjoy!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reggie was in the guidance office discussing to finally get transferred into data management, currently he had a spare and needed to fill it. "Okay Reginald, it's all completed. You are in data management with Miss. Chamberlain. The classroom is 217. You better hurry up now, you've already missed over a month's worth." </p><p>Reggie was quickly packing up his stuff and he almost left when the guidance counselor said. "Hey Reginald." Reggie turned around and looked at her and nodded for her to continue. "I know it's hard to transfer to a new school when the year has already started, but you're going to do fine." She smiled reassuringly at Reggie. </p><p>He half smiled only feeling slightly better by her attempt at encouragement. "Thanks." He left to hurry to his new class. </p><p>Reggie was pretty grateful he managed to get into this course. opposite to what his guidance counselor warned him about he actually wasn't too far behind, as Reggie was already enrolled in data management at his old school. They just hadn't finished all of the paperwork to allow him into the class. In reality he was probably only a week behind the content. </p><p>Once he reached room 217 he knocked on the door and slowly opened it. He heard the teacher stop teaching the lesson. Reggie also took notice that the whole class was staring at him, however under the intense stares of his classmates he chose to look directly at his new teacher instead. </p><p>Reggie was now starting to fidget with the hanging straps of his backpack to try and distract himself from the pressure he was feeling. </p><p>He took in Miss. Chamberlain's features, she was very young, had pale skin, jet black hair, and was wearing a beautiful red dress. Reggie started to sing the lyrics Hot for Teacher in his head. What could he say besides that she was pretty hot. </p><p>She happily smiled at him as she walked closer to Reggie. "You must be my new student! I am Miss. Chamberlain and you are?" </p><p>Reggie knew he was extremely nervous, but he wasn't prepared for the embarrassment of his voice to crack when he spoke. "Re- ahem." Then he straightened his back and spoke louder "It's Reggie." </p><p>She politely grinned and waved her arm across the classroom. "Well Reggie take an empty seat wherever you deem fit." </p><p>For the first time since he walked into the class he scanned his classmates faces dreading where he was going to sit. No one wants to sit with the new kid. </p><p>But it's not until the end of his options he sees that he was granted with complete luck. Luke jumped out of his desk wearing a white shirt with the sleeves cut off and an orange winter hat. "Hey Reggie come sit beside me!" </p><p>Reggie felt the relief course throughout his body, not only does he know someone, but Luke Whatever his last name is, wants me Reggie to sit beside him. Reggie felt his cheeks heat up as he walked over to the empty seat beside Luke. </p><p>When he was seated he noticed that Julie and another girl that he doesn't recognize are also at the group table. He assumed he didn't initially recognize Julie, because her back was towards him when he came in. </p><p>She was smiling at him, he liked Julie's smile. She had a diastema in the center, just like Madonna. Reggie thought it added character to her appearance. "Hey Reggie." Then Julie leaned forward to whisper. "Welcome to the most boring class in the world." </p><p>Luke nugged Reggie's arm. "Whatever she's a smoke show so it's worth it. Am I right?" </p><p>Reggie looked towards Miss. Chamberlain and checked her out again and then turned back to Luke. "Yeah man she's hot. I walked in and started thinking of the lyrics for Hot for Teacher." </p><p>Luke laughed as he said. "Oh my god that's the best thing I've ever heard."</p><p>The girls rolled their eyes at them. Julie looked at the other girl in disbelief. "Boys am I right?" </p><p>The girl with dark brown hair and beautiful black skin shook her head. "And they wonder why women live longer than men, because we are so much smarter." Then she turned to Reggie and flipped her hair, as if it was to present herself. "Hi I'm Flynn. I am Julie's best friend and soon to be your favorite person in the world." </p><p>Luck intruded. "Hey I want to be Reggie's favorite." </p><p>Reggie turned to look at Luke with an open mouth. Luke wanted to be Reggie's favorite? "Oh um well... I uh." </p><p>However, his babbling was thankfully cut off by Miss. Chamberlain speaking to the class. "Class I am going to hand out a worksheet. It will be due at the end of class. Reggie, you are allowed to ask for help from your group or I if needed. Everyone else is to do this alone."  </p><p>While she was handing out the sheet Flynn asked Reggie. "So I heard you're the newest member of our gang. Do you know what that means?" </p><p>Julie and Luke were sharing knowing looks. Reggie had no idea, so he just shook his head no. Flynn answered his confused stare. "It means you can come to band practice tonight." </p><p>"You guys want to invite me to watch you play?" Luke could hear the hopefulness in Reggie's voice. Luke constantly felt himself getting giddy around Reggie, but he didn't know how to explain it. He must really feed off Reggie's energy. </p><p>"Of course buddy. We would love your feedback and Flynn is also styling us tonight in our costumes for the Halloween bash." </p><p>Reggie was honored to have these amazing friends. "Yeah I'd love to come." Then his eyes widened in excitement. "We should order pizza! I love pizza and I never have it. The last time I had pizza was two years ago." </p><p>Julie pulled out her phone. "Great idea I'll text my dad to order it for tonight. We are going straight after school, but will be out until like nine pm. Can you come for the whole time?" </p><p>Reggie frowned and looked down at his desks. He then realized that he has chores to do and his dad probably won't let him go. "Well I have chores and I have to make dinner. Also my dad is a little strict, so I'm not sure if I'll even be allowed out." </p><p>All three of them looked at Reggie confused. Flynn then suggested. "What if you text your parents now asking if you can have the day off." </p><p>Reggies eyes widened in fear. Then he tried to calm himself down, if he acts like this they will become suspicious. "I don't guys… it's just, I can't break the rules." </p><p>Luke slowly nodded. "What if I help you do chores and make dinner. When your parents come home you can ask if you can go out then." </p><p>Reggie hummed it over. "That's not a bad idea. Okay I'm in." </p><p>Luke smiled and placed his hand in the center of the shared desk. "Legends on three." Flynn and Julie quickly met Luke's hand. Then Luke nugged for Reggie to put his hand on top of the stack. He blushed and quickly followed suit. </p><p>Julie started the count. "One" </p><p>Flynn was next. "Two."</p><p>Luke finished. "Three."</p><p>Then Reggie felt their hands push up and he knew it was time to raise his hand. Then all four yelled out "Legends!". </p><p>They gained a few curious eyes their way, but they chose to ignore it. Reggie didn't care who was looking. The whole class could all think he was crazy, it didn't matter this was the most fun he's had in years.<br/>___</p><p>Luke met Reggie at his locker after school. They had plans to walk to Reggie's house together. </p><p>Reggie was currently looking inside his locker doing deep breathing exercises to calm himself down. Reggie was talking to himself in his head. 'You are going to your house with Luke. That's okay. You won't kiss him, even if you really want to.' </p><p>When Reggie was done he pulled back from his locker and shut the door. That is when he saw that Luke was hiding behind his locker door, Reggie jumped back scared. </p><p>"Hey Reg! You ready?" Luke had a mischievous look on his face. Reggie smiled back at the cute boy, he was about to reply to the question when he realized the new nickname. </p><p>"Reg?" Reggie asked in a teasing manner. Then he saw that Luke looked away and had slight blush dusting on his cheeks. </p><p>"Yeah well you know I just kinda short formed your short formed name. If you don't like it though I'll stop." He sounded for the first time since Reggie met Luke slightly unsure of himself. </p><p>"No, don't stop. I like it." Reggie tried to reassure the other boy. "Oh and to answer your question. Yes I am ready to go." </p><p>Luke smiled and dramatically swayed his arms and legs as walked towards the exit. "I guess we shall hurry our way out now." </p><p>Reggie giggled at the other boy's silliness and ran a little to back catch up. </p><p>On their walk they discussed what shows and movies they liked. Reggie telling Luke that he loved Star Wars. They were discussed all of their favorite parts about all their favorite parts. "I was so happy when I found out they made eight more Star Wars movies, but then they killed Han Solo and when they added in a character called Jar Jar. I just remember being so confused asking 'What's a Jar Jar?'. It was one of the worst moments of my life, I was heartbroken." Then Reggie crossed his arms across his chest. "I'm still not over it." </p><p>Luke sympathetically wrapped an arm around Reggie's shoulder and gave him a hug. "I'm sorry to hear that buddy." </p><p>Reggie slightly smiled at the other boy. "Thanks Luke." The two didn't talk for a bit, as Luke could see Reggie was still a little upset. </p><p>However, when they were nearing Reggie's house, Luke tried to change the topic and asked Reggie a question. "Okay most important question ever. In comparison to other questions it's like really big and everything else is like nothing. Our friendship depends on the results of his question. Are you ready?" </p><p>Reggie stared at Luke with adorable puppy dog eyes. "I think so. I really hope I answer this right." </p><p>Luke felt his stomach flutter again. Man what is wrong with him, he should really see a doctor. He's never felt like this with one of his friends before. It's very confusing. </p><p>Then Luke realized he was thinking to himself for too long, because he realized Reggie was waving a hand in front of his face. "Sorry about that I zoned out. Okay drum roll, too bad Alex isn't hear to do it for me, but here it gooeeesssss." Luke was patting his stomach to make drumming noises. "What kinda music do you like and why?"</p><p>Reggie was eager to answer and didn't even take a second to think before he responded. "I love everything! I like rock, pop, punk, pop punk, rap, and country. I'm not too picky, I just love music and how I feel playing it. I remember when I was younger I used to play Greenday all of the time." </p><p>Luke then gave Reggie a confused look. "Play?"</p><p>Then Reggie realized he was caught under the microscope. This is it Luke is going to find out he lied and never want to see him again. In an attempt to save his cover and friendship, Reggie stumbled over a poor excuse. "I mean... ugh play as in like playing the music and listening. That doesn't make sense, what happened is that I used to play" Reggie stressed the word play. "the Greenday CD as a kid and listen to it. Not like actually playing an instrument, cuz I don't play any instruments. Just strictly listening to music for me. I'm gonna stop talking now." </p><p>Luke laughed. "It's okay buddy, you don't have to explain yourself to me." Luke then noticed that Reggie started walking up towards a two story home that looked very nice on the outside. Once he made it inside Luke was surprised that Reggie had chores, everything was spotless. "You have chores, dude what are they? This place is way cleaner than a military base.</p><p>Reggie shrugged. "I have a feeling you've never even been to a military base." Luke shrugged and Reggie rolled his eyes and smiled at the other boy. "I have the normal stuff: laundry, dishes and then wash all the baseboards in the house." </p><p>Luke grabbed Reggie by the shoulders and teasingly shook him back and forth as Luke yelled. "What? That is crazy! Sure laundry and dishes make sense, but washing the baseboards. That sounds more like a punishment than a chore."</p><p>As Reggie was slightly shocked by Luke's dramatic reaction he started to laugh. But, Reggie was laughing too hard, because his stomach bruises were hurting him. Reggie flinched at the pain. Luke quickly let him go thinking that he was damaging the long messy haired boy. "Are you okay?" </p><p>"Yeah I am fine. I just laughed too hard and got a cramp. I'll be okay." Reggie told the other boy. Luke looked like he didn't fully believe the lie, but didn't want to press further. </p><p>They started to clean the house, and  finally they were in the last room when Luke was telling Reggie about their other friends. </p><p>"Alex is so badass, he's also like my best friend. I would consider him like my family, he's basically my brother." Reggie was smiling as he wiped down his baseboard. Luke speaks so fondly of his friends. Reggie felt honored to have met someone so kind. "And Jewels is so cool, everything about her is awesome. I just feel like she's made of all the best stuff."</p><p>Rggie nods "Oh like butterflies and glitter?" </p><p>Luke took a quick break to laugh. "More like sugar and spice and everything nice.... But yeah probably some glitter." </p><p>Reggie smiled and nodded as if it said 'I knew it'. "I'm all done. What about you?" </p><p>Luke took a look at the baseboard and saw one spot quickly rubbed it to get the smug off and when he was satisfied he stood up. "Yes sir!" </p><p>Reggie chuckled and was going to tease him when they heard the door open. Reggie inhaled a breath and held it as if to prepare himself. Luke was instantly worried and wondered should he too be worried? Were his parents not supposed to be home? Was someone breaking in? </p><p>The two stared at the exit to the bathroom when they finally heard a woman's voice call out. "Reggie honey, I'm home." </p><p>Reggie released his deep breath and sighed. "Okay let's go down now, and we ask her if I can go out. Oh yeah also last one there is a rotten egg." Reggie started running down the stairs and held his hands out at his sides to block Luke from passing if he tried. </p><p>Luke was trying to keep up as he raced after him. By the time they made it to the kitchen Reggie had won having been already more familiar with the layout of the home and had a decent head start. "Hey mom!" </p><p>Luke saw a middle aged woman in the kitchen.  She had dark black hair and pale skin like Reggie and she was looking through the mail. She took a peek over the letters to look at Reggie and then looked back down at her stack. She must have realized she saw Luke too, because her eyes widened and she slowly lifted her head. "Hi? Umm and who is this?" She asked her son looking at Luke. </p><p>"Oh mom this is Luke, Luke this is my mom." Reggie pointed between the two of them. </p><p>Luke put on his charming smile that he used on all of his friend's parents. Adults loved him, they thought he was very well behaved. Well not all adults, but most of them. Luke waved to her as he said. "Hi, it's lovely to meet you." </p><p>"Likewise. I'm happy to see Reggie has made a friend in town." Reggie knew that his mom was sad that he had no friends at his old school, and she must be so happy that now he was making some. </p><p>"Actually mom I have friends plural. Which is related to what I wanted to ask. Can I go hangout with Luke and my other friends at their house tonight?" Reggie pleaded. </p><p>"Yes! Go have fun. You're young. Go, I'll make dinner. You already do too much around here." She was practically showing them the door. </p><p>They quickly put on their shoes and grabbed their bags and left for Julie's studio.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Also I appreciate all your comments they make my day. I feel like Alex after his dance with Dirty Candy and he's like "awe you're making me blush."</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>